mappafandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Title Cards
This is a list of title cards and their descriptions for Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures. Title Cards All characters (including Boo and Goomba) read the name of the episode during the title card sequence. Characters * "Super Mario Bros." - Mario and Luigi jump into the air and say, "Super Mario Bros.!". Often used in episodes where both Mario and Luigi are the main characters. * "It's-a Me" - Mario exclaims, "It's-a me, Mario!" as he hits a ? Block. Often used in episodes where Mario is the main character. * "Luigi Time" - Luigi exclaims, "Oh, yeah! Luigi Time!" as he hits a ? Block. Often used in episodes where Luigi is the main character. * "Yoshi Time" - Yoshi runs to the screen and eats a hanging fruit that blocks the view for the episode title, making the viewer able to see the episode title. Often used in episodes where Yoshi is the main character. * "Mario Chase" - Toad is seen chasing Mario around, including around the words of the episode. Often used in episodes where Toad is the main character. * "Rosalina and Luma" - Rosalina flies to the screen, with Luma following. The two then greet the viewer. Often used in episodes where Rosalina is the main character. * "Shy Guy Dance" - Shy Guy does a dance similar to that of the Hokey Pokey. Often used in episodes where Shy Guy is the main character. * "Potion Time" - Kamek or Ashley uses a magic wand to turn a frog into a prince, similar to the fairy tale, The Frog Prince. Often used in episodes where Kamek, Ashley or both are the main characters. * "Pokémon Pals" - The Pokémon friends walk to the screen, but Zigzagoon - being a scarecrow and thinking his friends are crows - chases them away. Often used in episodes where all of the Pokémon characters are the main characters. * "Prank Time!" - Daisy hides behind the words of the episode and Mario walks to the screen. When Mario steps on the pressure plate, water flows on him and Daisy comes out laughing her head off. Often used in episodes where Daisy is the main character or in episodes that involve the characters pulling pranks on each other. * "Sniff & Snuggle" - Zigzagoon is seen sniffing around, including the words of the episode. When he stops sniffing, he runs up to the viewer and adorably snuggles them. Often used in episodes where Zigzagoon is the main character. * "Shapeshifter" - Zorua uses Illusion on either another Pokémon character (ex: Skiddo) or a Mario character (ex: Hammer Bro), confusing them. The Pokémon character or Mario character then pulls Zorua's tail and Zorua reveals herself, falling down laughing. Often used in episodes where Zorua is the main character. * "Scorpion vs Crocodile" - Sandile and Skorupi play swordplay with paper towel rolls. Skorupi falls over and Sandile tickles him, making him laugh and surrender to her. Often used in episodes where both Sandile and Skorupi are the main characters. * "Hammerhead" - Hammer Bro juggles 3 hammers. He then gets tickled on his belly by another Mario character (ex: Boo) and he laughs, thus getting hit on the head with 3 hammers. Often used in episodes where Hammer Bro is the main character. * "Tickle Fight!" - Zigzagoon uses Tickle on Zorua, making her laugh. Zorua then uses Illusion and uses Tickle on Zigzagoon, making him laugh. Zigzagoon tickles Zorua's tail and Zorua transforms back, laughing. The two Pokémon then have a playful tickle fight. Often used in episodes where both Zigzagoon and Zorua are the main characters, most notably in Elevator. * "Peek-A-Boo!" - Boo covers his face and Mario notices as he gets confused. Boo then uncovers his face as he says "Peekaboo!" and Mario gets surprised. Boo and Mario then laugh. Often used in episodes where Boo is the main character. Others * "Hide and Seek" - Often used in episodes that involve the characters playing hide-and-seek. Mario's Version - Mario stands by the episode title and is just finishing counting to ten ("eight, nine, ten"). When he says, "Ready or-a not, here I come!", he finds another Mario character, mostly Shy Guy or sometimes Boo. ** Pokémon Version - Same as the Mario version, but one of the Pokémon pals counts and finds another Pokémon character (ex: Zigzagoon counts and finds Skiddo, Zorua counts and finds Miltank, etc.). * "Trick or Treat!" - Ashley's Mansion appears, and Mario and Luigi, dressed in random costumes, say, "Trick or treat!". Often used in Halloween episodes. List of Characters Reading Episode Titles Mario * Neatness Counts, Marianne and Luigieena, The Mario Monster Mash, Slime Busters, Alligator Dundee, Dance, The Marios Fight Back, Lost Dog, Mario Hillbillies, Baby Mario Love, Fake Bro, Flower Power, Fortune Teller, The Magic Love, Caught in a Draft, Defective Gadgetry, The Artist, Game Show Host, Home Radio, Treasure of the Sierra Brooklyn, Pizza Crush, Goodbye Mr. Fish, Opera, Santa Claus Comes to Flatbush, The Ghoul of My Dreams (Season 1) * Computer Problems, Guy's Night Out, Valentines Day, Cinco de Mario, Mario Bros. Thanksgiving , Science Fair , Arts and Rafts , Movie Stars, Buon Compleanno, Toad! , Space Grace, Shy Guy and the Chain-Chomp, Move It or Break It, Yoshi's Clam Calamity, Mine!, The Three Little Toads (Season 2) * What the Mario?, Fruit-Free Week, Old Maid, Mario Bros. Plumbing Olympics (Season 3) * Mix-Up Week, Beat the Heat (Season 4) Luigi * Day of the Orphan, Bonkers from Yonkers, Bats in the Basement, Magic's Magic, Mama Mia Mario, Wild Thing, Magician, Mommies Curse, 9001: A Mario Odyssey, Vampire Until Ready, Little Marios, Toupee, Texas Tea, Glasnuts, Chippie Chipmunks, No Way to Treat a Queenie, Two Bums from Brooklyn, Cyrano de Mario, Captain Lou is Missing (Season 1) * Mario Bros. Halloween Spectacular, Coffee Run, Soap Opera, Hide and Seek Match, Snakes and Ladders, Asteroid, Crouching Mario, Hidden Koopa, Prankster Bro, Don't Make Rosalina Angry (in a nervous voice), Hide Behind Curtains, It Takes A Building to Refuel A Furnace (Season 2) * Mario the Genie, Bad Candy, Ties That Bind, Double Dibs, Cinderella (Season 3) Peach * TBA (Season 1) * TBA (Season 2) * It's an Allergy! (Season 3) Toad * All Steamed Up, E.C. The Extra Creepy, Super Plant, Tutti Frutti, Oh Mario, Gorilla My Dreams, George Washington Slept Here, Adee Don't (Season 1) * Sick Day, Water Park, Petition, Yard Sale Toadette (Season 2) * Pizza Maker, Rappin' Toad (Season 3) Toadette * The Mario Bros. Hotel, Yard Sale Toad (Season 2) * The Missing Ingredient (Season 3) Daisy Rosalina * Cartoonist, Space Lasers (Season 3) Wario Waluigi Goomba Manners Matter, St. Patrick's Day, The Game's the Thing (Season 3) Monty Mole Clog Truth or Dare: Super Mario Style (Season 3) Hammer Bro. * Prankster Bro Strikes Again, Fire Bro's Cold (Season 3) Blooper * Bringing Up Poochy (Season 3) Boo Dry Bones * The Cooking Competition Skorupi (Season 3) Ashley * Haunted Mansion (Season 2) * Mystery Tile, Mix and Match (With Miltank), Ashley's Invisible Potion (Season 3) Sandile Zigzagoon * Zigzagoon and the Beanstalk Skiddo (Season 2) * Poké Brawl (Season 3) Zorua * Zigzag Zorua (Season 2) * Bandwagon, Visiting the Circus, Truth or Dare: Pokémon Style (Season 3) Skorupi * The Cooking Competition Dry Bones (Season 3) Finneon Skiddo * Zigzagoon and the Beanstalk Zigzagoon (Season 2) * Poké Time Travel (Season 3) Miltank * Mix and Match (With Ashley), A Chaotic Sleepover at Mario Bros. Plumbing, Ducklett's Idol (Season 3)